


Take a Sad Song

by meangreenlimabean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Toddlers, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meangreenlimabean/pseuds/meangreenlimabean
Summary: A little scene that could happen between 12x02 and 12x03 as Mary tries to come to terms with her grown up boys.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to MittenWraith for bouncing this idea around with me. I've had this idea since Mary first talked about her 4 year old Dean. My children are still little, but I tried to put myself in her place and imagine how I would react if they grew up in an instant.

Mary loved to check on her boys once she knew they were asleep. Her baby Sam, obviously, because what is more peaceful than watching a sleeping baby? But she would never admit that Dean was her favorite. She would tiptoe into his room just to kiss the top of his head. Just to brush the curls off his forehead. Her little prince charming, even sound asleep he would smile and lean into her touch. She loved him so much it made her chest ache. No matter how exhausted she was from caring for two young children, she never wanted to miss a second of this.

Occasionally he would rouse as she came in, green eyes blinking open, then his face would light up at the sight of her. “Mommy!”

She crouched down beside his bed and touched his face. “Shhh, go back to sleep honey.”

“Okay. I love you.” Then he would lay his little head down again, drifting off with a sleepy smile as she rubbed a hand over his back.

Now she stood in the doorway to his room, terrified to go in. This couldn’t be her little prince charming. He was taller than she was, and technically older. Wisdom and experience showed in his eyes.

She took a hesitant step in, her slippered feet nearly silent on the cement floor. Steadying herself, she took another step, and another.

Dean stirred and she froze. “Mom-” he muttered. She held her breath.

His eyes were still closed. He was dreaming.

Mary went to his side and crouched down beside his bed. His breathing was slow and even, his mouth slack. Sound asleep. She felt herself smiling, although sadly. He looked younger like this. Asleep and unguarded, she could almost believe that this was her little boy. Hesitantly, she reached out and brushed her fingers through his hair. When he didn’t wake, she tried it again. Her fingertips followed the familiar pattern, a smile pulling at her mouth as she traced a whorl here and the odd crooked patch there. She recognized this! A laugh almost escaped her chest.

Afraid to wake him, she stopped herself, but laid her hand gently on his cheek before she went. Dean grumbled in his sleep and leaned into her palm. Tears burned in her eyes. She stood and left the room.

She went by Sam’s room next, but as she looked past the open door, she saw him still awake, reading a book. He started to look up but she hurried along, hoping not to get caught. Maybe next time.


End file.
